


Spider eats spider

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mondo animale [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, PWP, Spiders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Triz è una donna ragno che sa esattamente quello che vuole dalla vita.





	Spider eats spider

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/M prostituta di altissimo bordo.

Spider eats spider

La stanza d'albergo brillava della luce blu del neon dell'insegna che si trovava oltre la finestra socchiusa, la tapparella era rotta. I mobili riportavano dei profondi graffi e tutto, soprattutto il tetto, era coperto da ampie ragnatele.

Triz guardò il giovane che si stava spogliando davanti a lei, le sei braccia muscolose, il mento prominente, le zanne aguzze. Si leccò le labbra osservando i capelli lisci e mori di lui, le sue labbra piene, i suoi glutei perfetti.

Il giovane si sedette accanto a lei e le porse un pacchetto.

“ L'ultimo che mi ha ingannato, l'ho divorato” minacciò. I suoi quattro occhi brillarono intensamente.

“ Guarda dentro e stai tranquilla. Lo so che più la 'preda' è sostanziosa, più ho possibilità di avere un rapporto con te” rispose lui. Aveva la voce calda, eccitata.

La donna ragno fece dei versetti striduli con la bocca e accavallò le quattro gambe a coppie di due. Aprì il pacchetto e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che era un anello d'oro, se lo infilò leccandosi le labbra.

“ Decisamente interessante” sussurrò.

Il ragazzo si stese sul letto accanto a lei, accarezzandole il fianco longilineo.

< Andare a letto con delle prostitute di altissimo borgo è l'unico modo per avere una certezza maggiore di sopravvivere. Raramente mangiano i 'clienti' che pagano bene.

Al contrario di fidanzate e mogli, che finiscono sempre per stancarsi alla fine.

Peccato che durante l'accoppiamento, il 'maschilicidio' cessi di essere un reato > pensò.

Triz si girò nel letto e si stese a faccia in giù, con le sue numerose mani abili dalle dita sottili iniziò ad accarezzarlo.

Il giovane gorgogliò, sentendo l'eccitazione crescere. Si stese sopra di lei, Triz si guardava affascinata l'anello.

Il giovane iniziò a prepararla con le dita di due mani, con un'altra iniziò ad accarezzarle le labbra piene. Lei gli prese un dito tra le labbra ed iniziò a succhiarglielo, inumidendolo di saliva. Lo punse delicatamente con i denti, iniettandogli piccole dosi di eccitante.

Il ragazzo ragno avvertì delle vertigini, si stese su di lei e si afferrò ai suoi fianchi. Fece scivolare fuori le dita ed entrò dentro di lei. Iniziò a penetrarla con dei movimenti secchi, i due si muovevano in modo ipnotico sul letto, in un groviglio e un movimento di braccia e gambe ondeggiante.

Il giovane strinse gli occhi, venendo, mentre lei si lasciava sfuggire dei finti gemiti di piacere. Il ragazzo proseguì fino a penetrarla completamente con la sua candida ragnatela spermatica. Scivolò fuori di lei, ansante, le labbra sporte. Ingoiò rumorosamente, cercando di riprendere fiato, aveva il viso arrossato e il suo petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare.

“ Il regalo è stato sufficiente” rispose Triz.

< Non morirò > pensò il giovane, sorridendo.

Triz lo morse al collo, il ragazzo gorgogliò e perse i sensi. Triz gemette di piacere guardandolo incosciente, lo mordicchiò, succhiando, lasciandogli dei segni vermigli su tutto il corpo e lo accarezzò.

< Però prima di dirti 'alla prossima volta', voglio divertirmi anche io > pensò. Si penetrò con diverse dita, osservandolo inerme e continuò ad eccitarsi fino a raggiungere l'orgasmo. Mugolante, sfilò le dita e si piegò in avanti, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

 


End file.
